What our Name with Barney (barneyallday version)
What our Name with Barney is a Custom Barney Home Video for Season 3 released on August 6, 1995. In 1998, Season 5 episode in "What's In The Name?" in the semi-remake this episode. Plot: Barney, Baby Bop, BJ and the kids learning in my name ABC's Fun is used in this fun! Cast: *Barney *Baby Bop *BJ *Kathy *Tosha *Stephen *Seth *Kim Song List: 1. Barney Theme Song 2. The Alphabet Song (preformed by Kathy and Stephen) 3. The N Games (preformed by Barney, Kathy and Stephen) 4. The Alphabet Song (reprise) by Barney, Baby Bop, Kathy, Tosha, Stephen, Seth and Kim 5. The Alphabet Chant by Barney, Baby Bop, Kathy, Tosha, Stephen, Seth and Kim 6. My Kite by Barney, Baby Bop, Kathy, Tosha, Stephen, Seth and Kim 7. I Can Do by Barney, Baby Bop, BJ, Kathy, Tosha, Stephen, Seth and Kim 8. Colors All Around by Barney, Baby Bop, BJ, Kathy, Tosha, Stephen, Seth and Kim 9. A Parade Of Numbers by Barney, Baby Bop, BJ, Kathy, Tosha, Stephen, Seth and Kim 10. Growing by BJ and Baby Bop 11. The Clapping Song by Barney 12. Taking Turns by BJ, Stephen and Kim 13. Please and Thank You by Barney, Seth and Kim 14. Happy Dancin' by Barney 15. I Put On A Smlie On by Barney, Kathy and Stephen 16. I Love To Read by Barney, Kathy and Stephen 17. I Love You by Barney, Baby Bop, BJ, Kathy, Tosha, Stephen, Seth and Kim End Credits Music: 1. Taking Turns 2. Please and Thank You 3. I Love To Read Notes: *Barney has his Season 3 voice, and 1994-1997 costume. *Baby Bop has her Season 2-3 voice, and Late 1994-1995 costume. *BJ has his Season 3 voice, and Late 1994-1995 costume. *The Barney costume used in this home video was also seen in "Room for Everyone". *The musical arrangements used in this home video was also heard in "What's In The Name?", except it was mixed 1993-1997 "Joe Phllips" arrangement. *The End Credits Music is the same from "Barney Songs". *When the Kathy and Stephen say barney after he comes to the life, Kathy's sound clip is taken from "Ship, Ahoy!" and Stephen's sound clip is taken from "You Can Be Anything", is ptiched down to -2. *The Season 2-3 Barney doll used in this home video was also seen in "Fun & Games". *Kathy wears the same hair-style and clothes Linda wore in "What's In The Name?". *Tosha wears the same hair-style and clothes Hannah wore in "What's In The Name?". *Stephen wears the same clothes in "What's In The Name?". *Seth wears the same clothes Curtis wore in "What's In The Name?". *Kim wears the same clothes Chip wore in "What's In The Name?", except hair-style in "Is Everybody Happy?". *The Season 3 Barney & Friends set is used in this home video. Category:1995 episodes Category:Frist Era Barney Home Videos Category:Barney Home Video Category:Barney Videos Category:Barney & Friends Episodes ( Seasons 1,2,3,7,8 ) Category:Joe Phillps Category:Barney and Friends Season 3